Mistaken Identity!
by Chuquita
Summary: During a fishing trip, Bardock and Celipa run into a village of type 3 saiyajin who try to hypnotize the couple into living in the village forever. Bardock attempts to hold off the peasants and ends up being kidnapped while Celipa runs off to King Bejito'


2:52 PM 10/25/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from dbz ep #2 "History's Strongest Warrior is Goku's Brother!"

Raditsu: Now we meet finally...You've grown up a lot but it just took a look to tell that you are Kakarrotto.

Goku: Kakarrotto?

Raditsu: Like father like son.

Chuey's Corner:

Goku: (happily munching on a fish he just caught)

Vegeta: (flatly) (sweatdrops) Raditsu never got to really know you very well, did he Kakarrotto?

Goku: (glances over at Veggie, clueless expression on his face) Hm?

Chuquita: (waves to audiance) Hello and welcome to our Bardock one-shot!

Goku: (happily) That means the main character's my Toussan!

Chuquita: Hai! This fic takes place on Bejito-sei just 3 years before Son-kun was born and 5 years before Bejito-sei was

blown up. And even though we don't have any chibi Gokus in this fic, we DO have--

Goku: (big happy grin) CHIBI VEGGIES!!

Chuquita: Two year old, chibi Veggies! :D

Vegeta: (twitches) Ohhhh...

Goku: (claps his hands together) I bet Veggie was the most kawaii little toddler on the whole wide planet~~ !

Chuquita: Ironically chibi Veggie has a role in this fic that's similar to his role in the final battle against Buu!

Goku: (blinks) Chibi Veggie thought up creating a genki-dama a-gainst the enemy?

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I was TWO, Kakarrotto, I could barely form all the words I knew in saiyago into SOUNDS at TWO!

Chuquita: Nope! Actually chibi Veggie distracts the enemy while the others defeat them!

Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) And the "enemy" would be--?

Chuquita: (happily) An entire village of type-3 saiyajins!

Vegeta: WAHHHH!! (falls over) (twitching) And I SURVIVED this..?

Chuquita: You're here now, aren't you?

Vegeta: (groans) I just battled kaka-germs in my brain and now I have to battle a whole village of wild untamed type-3

peasants!!

Chuquita: Yep!

Vegeta: OHhhhhh....and here I thought I'd get a break from Kakarrotto for a short while.

Goku: (grins) Aww, Veggie wouldn't wanna get away from me! Veggie luvs me!

Vegeta: (snaps) (bright red) I DO NOT!!

Chuquita: (to audiance) For anyone who hasn't seen the sub of dbz movie 3 or any of my previous fics that either deal

w/Chibi Veggie or occur on Bejito-sei; here's a few things to clear up :)

In movie 3 Turles tells Goku that after so many lower-class saiyajin were sent off the planet to fight for Freeza, that the

peasants started developing into types which is why he and Goku look so much alike yet were not related. Their peasant type

is type 3.

Type-3 peasants have always been around and live in villages just outside Bejito-sei's capital. They've been reproducing at a

very fast rate and no one is really sure how because they fear the type-3's psychic-powers which can turn the other saiyajin

and any other visitor's mind into a blob of mush (similar to the kaka-germs).

Freeza (who incidentally isn't in this fic) also fears the type-3's unusual powers and has never bothered to recruit any for

his army for fear that they would dum-down the minds of everyone in his entire empire and take over.

Chuquita: And that knowledge brings us to the start of the fic!

Goku: (cheers) HOORAY! (grins) I cannot WAIT to see TODDLER Veggie! :D I'll get to teach him his abc's, and color with him,

and play pretend, and play hide-n-go-seek, and--

Vegeta: --you're not IN this fic, Kakarrotto!

Goku: --(pouts) --ohhh.

Chuquita: Anyways, Bardock and Celipa (Son-kun & Raditsu's parents) accidentally happen-onto one of these villages while on

their way back from fishing and the type-3's, who don't get many visitors, try and keep them there. They find out exactly

what happened to all the other saiyajins who have entered into the village before and Bardock gets captured!

Goku: (gasps) !

Chuquita: And Celipa, Chibi Raditsu, Bejito, Ruby, Chibi Veggie, Cally and Nappa all have to save him while he's busy

fighting the type-3's himself. (thinks) I suppose you could sorta think of this as my "Halloween Special", even though they

don't have halloween on Bejito-sei.

Goku: Haha! Trick-or-treat!

Chuquita: There are a few halloween-ish elements in the "kaka-village", INCLUDING the reason why all those sent to the

village as a punishment **NEVER RETURN.**

Vegeta: (shudders) (glares) You are SO LUCKY that I'm not an adult in this story or else I would be hysterical by the time it

was over.

Chuquita: Yeah, probably.

Vegeta: o_O (eyes bulge out of his head) WHAT?!

Goku: (giggles at Veggie) Heeheehee~

Vegeta: (twitches) (flatly) Another reason to fear the mysteries of Kakarrotto, huh Chu?

Chuquita: Let's just say after the fic is over that you'll be glad that they didn't send an entire village of toddler type-3

saiyajin to Earth instead of just one. (smiles)

Vegeta: (pales) OH God...

Summary: During a fishing trip, Bardock and Celipa run into a village full of type-3 saiyajin who try to hypnotize the couple

into living in the village forever. Bardock attempts to hold off the peasants and ends up being kidnapped while Celipa runs

off to King Bejito's to get help. What happens when King Bejito finds out exactly WHAT happens to criminals he sends to be

abandoned in such villages in the first place? And will Queen Ruby's seemingly insane scheme to rescue Bardock work? And how

do Chibi Raditsu and a toddler Veggie fit into all this? Find out!

Goku: (hugging a toddler Veggie against his stomach) (sweetly) Aren't u the CUTEST thing! (squeezes tighter)

Vegeta: WAHHH! (falls over) WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!! (points to 2 year old Veggie)

Goku: (dreamily) Oh Veggie, he is a-dor-a-ble. (snuggles toddler Veggie tighter) (chirps) Besides! You can NEVER have too

many Veggies!

Chuquita: (happily) That you can't! (gives toddler Veggie a cookie to nibble on)

Vegeta: (twitches) ...

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " AHH, I'm FULL! " Celipa sighed happily as she sat against a tree.

      " You think this'll be big enough for Raditsu once we get it back home? " Bardock asked, hopping out of the lake,

his saiyajin armor soak-n-wet, and with a giant fish hung over his shoulder.

      " Haha! It looks like plenty! " she smiled, clasping her hands together, " *Yawn*! Is it just me, or do you get

groggy too when you over-eat? "

      The larger saiyajin mirrored her yawn, " I guess we both ate too much. " he sweatdropped, " Well, we can just

stop and rest in the nearest village for an hour or so before going back home. I'd hate to fall asleep while carrying this

thing on my back. " Bardock sweatdropped at the thought.

      " WAHH! BARUDOKKO!! The nearest village isn't for MILES around! I'd rather just fly straight home and hope I don't

fall asleep in mid-flight. " Celipa gawked, floating upward.

      " And if you do I'll just catch you on the fish! " Bardock grinned, holding the giant fish over his head.

      " Baru-kun! " Celipa laughed, reaching to playfully smack his arm only to hit the fish instead and get scales all

over her hand. She sniffed it and smiled, " I suddenly have an urge to slice up that fish and eat it right here---if it

wasn't for Raditsu. "

      Bardock paused and looked up in the air, " Hey, you smell something burning? "

      Celipa turned to her right and gasped, " THERE! " she pointed off to a small village over a nearby hill.

      " Wait, wasn't there absolutely no sign of civilation when we got here 3 hours ago? " Bardock blinked, confused.

      " Hai, there was nothing on that hill when we walked over it earlier today. " Celipa looked even more confused.

      " ... " an eerie feeling hung over both the saiyajin.

      " That's...creepy. " Bardock decided, then pulled out a pair of black sunglasses and put them on, " Well, let's go

check it out. " he smirked.

      " Ooh! Kawaii eye-gear Baru-kun! " Celipa said in awe.

      " Cally gave 'um to me. They're from Earth! They're called "sun-glasses". " he boasted.

      " So cool! "

      " Heh~ I find them to be very intimidating to any enemy who I may come across. After all if they can't see your eyes

you appear much more unpredicatable to them. " Bardock explained.

      " Yah, but, can YOU see anything with them on? " Celipa asked.

      " ... " Bardock's face fell and his cheeks flushed red, " Well, not really. Not unless it's unbearably sunny out. "

      " Oh. " she blinked.

      " Well! Let's go check out the mystery village. Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll let us nap there until we're awake

enough to fly all the way back to the castle without crashing into a building or the ground or something. " he said, walking

off.

      " Hmm. " Celipa tilted her head as she scrutinized the village from far away for a moment, " Why not! " she said

cheerfully, then dashed after him, " Baru-kun wait up!! "

      A pair of eyes glowed yellow from behind a nearby bush and a fluffy pink tail emerged from the back of it,

" Heeheehee~ "

      " HELLO? HELLO! " Bardock called as he and Celipa walked into the seemingly empty village, " ANYONE HERE? "

      " WE'D JUST LIKE TO REST IN YOUR VILLAGE UNTIL WE GET SOME OF OUR STRENGTH BACK! IS THAT ALRIGHT? " Celipa called out

in addition to Bardock. She sighed, " I don't think anyone's here. "

      " There HAS to be someone here. Look! " Bardock pointed to the source of the burning smell. There was a small bonfire

in the center of the square.

      " That's...odd. " Celipa looked slightly creeped out.

      " What's odder is these buildings. " Bardock tapped on one of the houses, " They look like they were built long

before even Freeza came to Bejito-sei. "

      " But they're so well-kept and fresh-looking that someone HAS to be around who's taking care of them. " Celipa looked

worried, then glanced over at Bardock, " Wouldn't you think? " she asked curiously.

      " HI! " a voice sounding a little higher yet suspicously-simliar to Bardock's chirped from behind them. Both saiyajin

whipped around and struck defensive fighting positions, only to pause at the figure infront of them, " You are new! So!

What's your names? " the figure tilted his head sweetly to one side.

      Both saiyajin stared at him, shocked.

      " Bardock! HE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU! ONLY **DIFFERENT!** " Celipa gasped at the cheerful looking saiyajin infront of

them. He donned the furry light-brown pelt armor of their ancestors along with furry pelt boots. And, with the exception of

the shape of his eyes, he was a dead-ringer for Bardock.

      " I do not smile like that. " Bardock huffed, slightly annoyed. He adjusted his sun-glasses, " That smile makes him

look brain-dead. "

      " Oh my brain is very much alive, believe me! " the saiyajin giggled excitedly, " WOW! This must be the first time in

a while that somebody has come to our village without the big black floating car dropping them off tied up! "

      " Limo? " Celipa said, then nearly choked out, " WAHHHHH!! BARDOCK! " she grabbed him, then looked over at the other

saiyajin, " Will you excuse us for a moment? " she smiled cheesily at him.

      The pelt-wearing saiyajin smiled back sweetly and gave them a little curtsey.

      " Bardock! " Celipa whispered loudly as soon as they turned the corner of the nearest building, " I know where we

are!! Or, at least, one of the many places we could be! " she sputtered nervously.

      " And that is-- "

      " --it's a type-3 village!!! "

      Bardock paled, " Y--you mean where Bejito sends the REALLY BAD criminals instead of having them killed? "

      Celipa nodded quickly.

      " Then, there could be entire houses full of jailed criminals in this village! " he said.

      " I've heard horror stories of what happens to people who are sent here and what the type-3 peasants do to them!

They're ruthless savages! So ruthless that Freeza himself fears them too much to even have ONE of them aboard his ship. "

Celipa pointed out.

      Bardock smirked, " I know that, my father was a type-3. " he pointed to his hair, " I've sent quite a few planets

into complete terror just by them thinking I was one by my hair. " he grinned, then sighed, " Toussan was killed in a battle

a while ago, he never really told me much about what goes on in these villages. I always thought it was too gruesome for him

to soil my childhood-brain with back then. Infact I don't even know what caused him to leave the village in the first place."

      Celipa patted him on the shoulder to comfort him for a moment, then glanced back around the corner at the other

saiyajin who still had the happy grin on his face, " You know, he doesn't look very ruthless to me. "

      " It's probably just a ruse to trick us into a false sense of security. " Bardock nodded, proud of himself, " After

all, these guys deal with the most terrorizing saiyajin on the entire planet. They have to be tricky. "

      " WOW! That is such a big fish! " a voice said from behind them. The couple looked over their shoulders only to fall

over. The saiyajin examining the fish looked exactly like the first one.

      Celipa looked around the corner to see the other saiyajin still there. He happily waved to her. She then looked back

again from where she was now sitting to see the 2nd other saiyajin, " Wahhh~~ my head hurts. "

      " So they're twins. " Bardock shrugged, getting up. He walked over to the second saiyajin.

      " Be careful! " Celipa called after him, " Knock his block off if he tries any funny stuff! " she rooted for him.

      " Ah, hey there? " Bardock tapped the second saiyajin on the shoulder, " My name's Bardock Koi, and my wife and I are

tired so we were wondering if we could rest here for a bit---ahh... " Bardock sweatdropped to find the other saiyajin now

staring at him intently. It started to sniff and look up and down curiously. Bardock twitched, " CUT THAT OUT I'M NOT A PIECE

OF MEAT LIKE THE FISH HERE!! "

      " Hm? " the other saiyajin stood back up from leaning to the side. He beamed, then grabbed Bardock's hands, " You are

one of us!! " he chirped cheerfully.

      " Ahh... " Bardock blinked, an even larger sweatdrop hanging down the side of his head.

      The other saiyajin freed one of his hands and whistled off into the distance. Celipa got up and looked off in the

direction he had whistled only to shriek and fall back down at the sight of at least 100 other saiyajin who had suddenly

appeared without warning in the street. She tapped her scouter, freaked out, " They didn't even register on my scouter. " she

turned back to Bardock, " BARU-KUN! I THINK THIS IS A BAD IDEA!! WE SHOULD LEAVE! "

      " But they're BOWING before us! " Bardock grinned, pointing to the second saiyajin, who was doing so.

      " WHAT IF THEY THINK WE'RE CRIMINALS!! " she exclaimed, then whimpered, " I don't wanna find out what happens to all

the criminals who Bejito sends here. He hasn't even told US what they do to them! "

      " Oh we know you are not BAD people. " one of the villagers chirped, walking up to Celipa, " We can feel your SOULS..

..and they are mostly good! "

      " Plus the big black car didn't drop you off. " a second villager pointed to the nearby road.

      " Ah, haha, hear that Baru-kun? They can "feel our souls". " Celipa laughed nervously.

      Bardock paled for a moment, then looked around, " They can't be ALL bad if my Toussan used to be one.. " he shrugged,

then looked at the villagers, " Right? "

      " ... " the villagers stared back at him cluelessly.

      " Maybe we SHOULD just continue on after all. " Bardock mumbled to Celipa, who nodded.

      " How would you like a nice place to rest! " a third peasant said cheerfully.

      " We can offer you yummy snacks! "

      " AND a change of clothes! Yours are all damp. "

      " ... " Celipa folded her arms for a moment in thought. She looked over at Bardock.

      " Sure we can stay for a while. " Bardock smiled, then looked at the fish, " But not TOO long, as soon as we're

rested we're bringing this fish back home to our son. It's dinner. "

      " And what a yummy dinner it is! " one of the peasants lifted it up.

      " Wah--HEY! "

      " Oh, do not worry! We're just going to bring it inside FOR you! " the peasant smiled as a few others joined him in

lifting it up. They carried it inside one of the bigger buildings as the other peasants lifted up Bardock and Celipa

themselves and carried them in.

      Celipa beamed, " Heh, this could be fun! "

      " Ahhh, this is VERY fun. I'm not sure what I think about the pelts yet though. " Celipa looked down as she and

Bardock sat on what looked like the predecessors to the beanbag-chair while their giant fish rested on a large pile of ice in

the corner of the room.

      " It's a good thing we didn't let them take our underwear when we gave them our armor to put out to dry. " Bardock

lifted his sunglasses slightly and sweatdropped at the pelts. The pelts would've JUST covered them if they hadn't kept their

underwear on. Bardock's dark blue boxers were visible and longer than the pelts. He watched as the other peasants went about

their daily duties. One walked by him, " Hey? "

      " Hm? " the peasant stopped and tilted his head slightly.

      " Out of, ya know, sheer curiousity...what do you do to all the criminals that get sent here anyway? " Bardock

smirked eagerly.

      " OH! " the peasant said, " That is a secret! "

      " I luv secrets! " Celipa clasped her hands together.

      " You can tell us, I mean, I'm sort of like a fellow villager TOO ya know. And Celipa won't tell anybody. " Bardock

grinned.

      The peasant looked left, then right, " Oh-kay. But I am not responsible for any emotional scarring. " he whistled,

then motioned them to follow him.

      Bardock got up and followed along with Celipa. He noticed several saiyajin fruits on a nearby table and grabbed two,

then happily tossed one to Celipa and the couple ate as they walked after the peasant.

      The trio headed through many rooms before arriving at a door that surprisingly contained no locks on it at all.

      " Down there is were we keep all the new friends the big black car drops off! " the peasant smiled.

      ::This guy's obviously not the most ept of the village:: Bardock sweatdropped, " Can we go see? Or, ah, you got 'um

all locked up, right? "

      " Oh we have to! If they weren't locked up they'd try and run away. " the peasant pouted at the thought, then

smirked and flung open the door to reveal a long flight of stairs. He formed a ball of ki to use as a flashlight and started

walking down, " Hurry up! The door closes in 10 seconds! "

      Bardock and Celipa cautiously entered. Both froze when the door suddenly slammed on their backs. Celipa twitched and

turned around, then formed her own ball of ki only to gasp at the door. It had claw-marks all over it as if someone had been

trying to literally dig their fingers through the door. And it wasn't just one set of hands either. There were some marks

that ranged from small to near-Nappa-sized fingers, " But, there's no lock. " she reached for the doorknob and paled,

" BARDOCK!! THERE'S NO DOORKNOB ON THIS SIDE!!! " she shrieked, running down after him, " HOW CAN YOU GET IN AND OUT OF A

ROOM THAT HAS NO DOORKNOB ON IT!!! BARUDOKKOOOOOOOOO!!! " she screeched to a halt beside him only to find Bardock gawking at

one of the cells with a mixture of confusion and fright, " ? " Celipa blinked, then tapped him on the shoulder, " Bardock? "

      " They're all the same. "

      " Hm? " she tilted her head, then looked into the cell, which contained yet another type-3 peasant. This one, however

, was slightly smaller than the others. Celipa dashed across the way to find another type-3 that was slightly bigger than

usual. Some had hair-colors more similar to other saiyajins she would find in the main cities, and some of them had different

colored or shaped eyes. All of them though, were sleeping, " Hey!! None of these are any criminals that've been sent here! "

she pouted stubbornly, " What did you do to all the people Bejito had dropped off anyway? Eat them! "

      " No, we would never eat our FRIENDS! " the peasant gasped, " We are of a wild and spontanious nature, " he grinned,

then frowned, " But we would NEVER resort to cannibalism. "

      Bardock was still studying the smaller type-3 in the cage. It rolled over to expose it's back, which had a huge scar

going down the side in the shape of a z. Bardock froze, " ... "

      " Then what DO you do with them? " Celipa put her hand on her hip.

      " Oh, we just rehabilitate them, that's all. That way they can live in the wild in peace with us! " the peasant let

a small smirk loose. Celipa cocked an eyebrow at the slight change of character.

      Bardock's shoulders slumped and he looked over his shoulder at Celipa, his eyes bulging out of his head in shock.

      " Baru-kun? " she blinked.

      He motioned her to come over.

      " What's wrong? " she lifted his sun-glasses for him.

      " That's.....Zuccini.. " Bardock squeaked out, pointing to the type-3 in the cell.

      " The guy Bejito sent here two days ago? No way! He looks nothing like Zuccini! " she exclaimed only to have Bardock

try and quiet her down. Bardock pointed into the cage.

      " Look at his back. He's got the same huge scar on his back as Zuccini! "

      " That doesn't prove anything. "

      " Yes it does! Think about it, " Bardock whispered, " All the saiyajin in the cages down here look ALMOST like the

villagers. But they're different, right? "

      She nodded.

      " I think, that they're turning all the criminals who get punished bad enough to be sent here--into THEM! " he

pointed off in the peasant's direction.

      " Oh my! " Celipa gasped, covering her mouth with her fists.

      " There has to be something in the air, or in the food, or maybe something they inject into them that morphs them all

into brain-dead giddy peasants like the rest of the village! " Bardock tried to reason without breaking into an all-out

panic. He took a deep breath, then glanced over at Celipa, " We gotta get out of here. "

      " SO! " the peasant chirped, suddenly inbetween them, " You ready to leave-- "

      " --YES! " they both shouted at once.

      " --the room? " the peasant finished.

      " Ah, yeah, that..too. " Bardock laughed nervously. The peasant smiled smiled warmly at him.

      " I like your eyewear. " he reached to touch it.

      " HEY! Nobody touched the sun-glasses. " Bardock tilted his head away, " Except for my family. "

      " Haha. " Celipa smiled and tapped the glasses just for the heck of it.

      " But I am fam-i-ly too. " the peasant pouted.

      " Ah, I don't even know if this is the same type-3 village my Toussan came from anyway. " Bardock pointed out, ::I

sure hope it's not:: he mentally sweatdropped.

      " Come on upstairs then! " the peasant cheerfully skipped back up. Bardock and Celipa took one last look around the

room, then followed him back up.

      " Don't...go..... " an-unusually-deep-for-a-type-3-peasant called from down in the room. The duo looked back to see

the saiyajin that used to be Zuccini sticking his head out of the bars, " You can't...leave us here....they'll take over our

minds and warp them into..their...ow----*thump*! " he fell to the floor with a now dum-cheerful look on his face and his

tongue sticking out.

      " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! " Celipa screamed. She and Bardock instantly latched onto each other, both

twitching at the sight in shock.

      " Hey? What are you waiting for? Arentcha comin? " the peasant giggled from the top of the stairs.

      Celipa and Bardock glanced at each other, then made a mad dash up the rest of the stairs and back out into the

upper-part of the building.

      " Ah, we'll be taking our fish and armor and leaving now! " Bardock said quickly, a nervous sweat dripping down his

face.

      " Aww, why don't you stay for the festival! " the peasant smiled.

      " We're having a BIG FESTIVAL tonight! " a peasant who was suddenly behind them said. The duo whipped around to see

the peasant staring at them excitedly.

      " Ahh, well we'd really REALLY rather go home now, alright? " Bardock told them.

      " Ehhhhh~~~ " over a hundred whimpers were suddenly heard in unison throughout the building.

      " B--but it's a very ~*special*~ festival. " the peasant's bottom lip wobbled as tears welled up in his eyes along

with the eyes of all the other peasants.

      " Oh my God they're all going to cry at once? " Celipa sweatdropped.

      " You--you gotta be kidding me. " Bardock twitched, sweatdropping along with her.

      " You're--you're just a bunch of softies, aren't you? " Celipa laughed nervously. All the peasants nodded at once,

" Well, we can't stay. We have to get back to our son. He's going to be hungry you see and he probably misses us. He's only 8

years old! " she said, walking foward towards the door.

      " But the festival is to celebrate our new friends joining the village. " another peasant pouted.

      " WHOA! Wait a minute, we never said we were, haha, JOINING you. " Bardock twitched, slightly panicked.

      " Yes u did. " the peasant said w/big sparkily eyes.

      " No, we didn't. " Celipa said slowly as if speaking to a small child, " Now, we have to go back home. "

      " But this IS your home. "

      " No it's NOT! " Bardock raised his voice, which he instantly regretted doing since the entire group of peasants

suddenly powered up to ki levels fare beyond what they appeared to be capable of.

      " Yes it is. " the very first peasant walked foward with an evil grin on his face, " And you're not going anywhere. "

they all moved to block the exits.

      Bardock took a deep breath, " I'm starting to realize why they send CRIMINALS here. " he chuckled, " GO! " he shouted

to Celipa and they both flew upward and formed ki-balls to blast through the ceiling, then flew upwards through them only to

be attacked by more peasants on the second level.

      " WAHHHHHH!! "

      " KEEP GOING KEEP GOING KEEP GOING!! " they went through four more floors before they finally blew a hole through the

ceiling. Both saiyajins panted heavily.

      " GET THEM!! " a peasant popped his head out above the final hole. Bardock and Celipa's eyes widened and they blasted

off towards the exit to the village. A near-army sized amount of peasants blasted out through the hole causing the entire

roof to explode.

      " GAK! " Bardock gasped, " CELIPA FLY AHEAD I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!! "

      " WHAT?! " she gawked, then snapped, " NO WAY DOCK! THERE IS NO WAY I'M LEAVING YOU HERE TO TRY AND STOP ALL THESE

PSYCHOPATHS AT ONCE!! "

      " I'M NOT GOING TO COMPLETELY STOP THEM! I KNOW **THAT!** I'M JUST GOING TO DELAY THEM LONG ENOUGH FOR US BOTH TO GET

OUT OF HERE!! "

      " Hnn... " Celipa bit her lip, " BUT WHAT IF YOU **CAN'T! "**

      " ....then, I'm in big trouble. " he smiled cheesily. Celipa sweatdropped.

      " And, you're sure you can do this? "

      " Of course! I won't be any more than 5 minutes. " he gave her an oh-kay sign.

      " Alright. " she sighed, " But if you're not back in 10 I'm coming back to get you. " she folded her arms.

      " Heh! " Bardock grinned at her, then screeched to a halt and whipped around intime to fire a huge attack similar to

a tao-ken, temporarily blinding the group of peasants. They all whimpered in pain as he tilted his sun-glasses a bit, " HAHA

HA! These aren't just for looking cool in ya know! " he laughed only to have something suddenly slap them off his face.

Bardock blinked and looked over his shoulder to see a giganticly large peasant grinning evilly at him, definately one of the

former bad-guys of Bejito-sei. Bardock laughed nervously, " Uh, hi. "

      " Ahh, what a wonderful day to be KING! " Bejito grinned as he stood infront of the very large rounded window-wall

on one of the higher floors of the royal castle, " You see all that down there, Vegeta? One day it's all going to be yours! "

he said proudly. The chubby little 2 year old stared foward, confused, then looked up and tried to hop up high enough to see

the point where the bottom of the window began. Bejito sweatdropped. It turned out the toddler was just a few inches too

short to see through the window, " Ah, here we go! " Bejito picked him up.

      " OOoooooh. " Vegeta said in awe as he looked out onto the horizon. The weather happened to be perfect and the city

below was bustling with activity, " WAAA! " he squealed, " WOW! "

      " Don't worry my son. One day you'll be just as tall as I am, and then you'll be able to see out the window all by

yourself. " Bejito nodded.

      " What are you doing? " Queen Ruby sweatdropped as she poked her head into the room.

      " Gazing out onto my wonderful planet-wide kingdom with our son and soon-to-be king. " Bejito beamed.

      " Ohh. " she said as she walked into the room.

      " Vegeta's going to be even taller than I am one day with how strong he is! " Bejito grinned.

      Ruby blinked, " You shouldn't jinx it like that. His height I mean. "

      " Well, I'm tall, you're tall, Vegeta'll turn out even taller than the both of us! " Bejito pointed to a

thought-bubble above him with a gigantic version of what looked like himself with Vegeta's color hair wearing the royal

kingly armor and standing tall above the castle causing it to appear no larger than a playhouse.

      ::HI DAD!:: the Vegeta in the thought-bubble waved to the castle.

      ::HI SON!:: the tiny dot which represented Bejito waved back next to Ruby's own tiny dot.

      " ... " Ruby face-faulted, " Uh-huh. " she said flatly.

      " HEY! VEGGIE-CHAN! " Cally said cheerfully as she entered the room with a package in her hands, " Ooh, nice

thought-bubble Bejito! " she pointed out.

      " It's Vegezilla. " Ruby smirked.

      " Heehee, guess what I got! " Cally pulled something out of the box.

      " CANDY! " Vegeta squealed, recognizing the large chocolate bit, " CANDY CANDY CANDY!! "

      " Here you go sweetie! " Cally handed it to him. Vegeta happily gummed the snack, then swallowed the rest whole.

      " You know if he really did grow that big, we'd have to spend a LOT of cash just making clothes big enough to fit

him. " Ruby pointed out.

      " OR we could use the enlarging ray and enlarge the entire planet along with the rest of us to fit to his size

proportion. " Bejito nodded in a kingly manner.

      " We don't HAVE an enlarging ray. " Ruby sweatdropped.

      " ...or DO we. " Bejito retorted.

      " No, we don't. "

      " Oh. " he blinked, " Well, set the scientists to work on creating the enlarging ray then! We can't have my son

creating a new ocean on Bejito-sei everytime he needs to take a leak. " Bejito made a fist.

      Ruby sighed.

      " More candy for my one-n-only *sweetest* nephew in the whole wide world? " Cally said teasingly as she held up

another piece of candy.

      " MORE MORE MORE!! " Vegeta clapped his hands together excitedly. Cally tossed it into the air and Vegeta caught it

in his chubby little hands, then began to happily chew on it.

      " Hm, we must find a way to manufacture "candy" on our planet. " Bejito thought outloud, " Ruby! Set the scientists

to work on creating saiyajin "candy"! "

      " I thought you had them working on your enlarging machine. "

      " ...my what? "

      " Ugh! " she groaned.

      " AH! My enlarging machine! Yes, well, we'll split the scientists up into two groups then. " Bejito smiled, " One

for the candy and one for the enlarging machine. "

      " Ooh ooh! What if we use the enlarging machine to enlarge ONE piece of candy so big that one we cut it down we'll

have enough NORMAL-SIZED pieces of candy to feed the whole PLANET! " Cally added.

      " Yes, but we'll have to decide on the flavor and type of the candy. "

      " Chocolate! Everybody loves chocolate! " Cally said.

      " There's chocolate? " Nappa grinned, entering the room.

      " Come on Vegeta, let's go get you your dinner while your father continues his 'urgent meeting' of 'utmost necessity'

. " Ruby snickered as she took the chibi from Bejito.

      " Mommy! " Vegeta chirped.

      " Yes that's right, Mommy just luvs her sweet little Veggie-chan so much, that Mommy is going to give him an

extra-yummy dinner with a few pieces of big-kid food to help those teeth on their way out of your gums, that's right! " she

said sweetly as Vegeta smiled up at her.

      " HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!! " a large ball of ki blasted through the window to the room and slammed

straight into the floor, causing Ruby to pause and turn around.

      " WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!! " Bejito pulled out his sword and aimed it at the object on the floor, " BEGONE EVILDOER!! "

      " WAITSTOP!!! " the figure sat up, panting heavily.

      Bejito paused and blinked, " Celipa? "

      " THEY GOT BARDOCK!! " she exclaimed, grabbing onto his cape to keep from collapsing onto the floor.

      " Who's got Bardock? " Bejito cocked an eyebrow.

      " And why are you dressed all funny? " Nappa scratched the small blotch of hair on his head.

      " THEM!! " Celipa shouted, pointing off in the direction she had come from.

      " Oh my this is going to take a while to fix. " Ruby looked over at the huge hole in the window, " Who's "them"? "

      " We were...and the fish.......it appeared out of NOWHERE...and it all happened so sudden...and the mind-control..and

and..ohhhhh. " Celipa fell back and passed out.

      " Poor Celipa! " Cally gasped.

      Bejito picked her up, " Let's get her to one of the guest rooms, if I recognize the furry pelt she's wearing

correctly, then I have to say we're in pretty big trouble. "

      " Mommy! Mommy wake up! " a little voice called out from the darkness.

      " Wha-huh? " Celipa shook her head and opened her eyes slowly to see chibi Radtisu staring down at her.

      " Mommy are you alright? Bejito-san said you crashed through a WINDOW! " he exclaimed.

      " I what? " she sat up, then noticed she was still wearing the pelt and shrieked, " OH MY GOD!! " she pulled the

blanket up far enough so the pelt was no longer visible when she looked down.

      " So, what is it? " another, much deeper voice came from beside her. Celipa looked over to her left to see the

Oujisama family in addition to Nappa staring at her, all confused, " I mean, it looks sorta like a fur coat. " Nappa

scratched his head.

      " That is the ancient pelt our ancestors wore before we discovered technology. " Bejito answered for her, " And there

is only one group of saiyajins left who still dons such attire. " he nodded gravely, then gulped, " The type 3 peasants. "

      " Yeah, there's something very creepy about them. " Ruby muttered.

      " THEY STOLE BARDOCK!! " Celipa burst out.

      " WHAT?! " the others gasped at once.

      " THEY TOOK MY DADDY!? " Raditsu's eyes widened. He hopped off the bed and put his saiyajin armor over his maroon

tank-top, " I SHALL AVENGE YOUR DEATH, TOUSSAN! " he powered up, then looked over his shoulder and grinned, " Comin, Kaasan?"

      " WAHH! " Celipa would've fallen over if she hadn't been laying in bed, " Raditsu your father's not DEAD. Just

captured. "

      " Oh! " the chibi smiled, then powered back down and hopped onto the bed again, " Then let's go save him! "

      " Raditsu even though you are very strong for your age you are not match for the entire village of type-3 saiyajin

peasants. " Bejito said, then inwardly suddered, " They're psychic masterminds and physically powerful to boot. "

      " Aw, I can beat 'um! " he grinned.

      " At most you could probably take down a quarter of them, that is, if there only WAS a quarter of them. " Celipa

thought outloud.

      " What we DO know is that Bardock probably isn't dead. " Ruby started pacing back and forth, " Type-3 saiyajin don't

have any inate desire to kill. They're way too emotional and mushy to KILL. " she stuck out her tongue in disgust.

      " HA! Of course they don't, why would they when they can just TURN EVERYBODY ELSE INTO BRAIN-DEAD MUSH-HEADS LIKE

THEMSELVES!! " Celipa wailed.

      " What are you talking about? " Ruby cocked an eyebrow.

      Celipa paused and blinked, " You--neither of you know what goes on in those villages? What they DO to the criminals

you have dropped off there as a punishment?! "

      " ... " Bejito and Ruby avoided eye-contact with her.

      " Oh you gotta be kidding me. " Celipa groaned, slapping herself on the head.

      " We, ah, know that they're dangerous and everybody fears their over-affectionate nature. " Bejito finally spoke up.

Vegeta managed to stand up on the bed and wobbled his arms back a bit. Raditsu, Cally, and Nappa clapped for him. The ouji

smiled.

      " THEY MUTATE EVERY PERSON WHO COMES INTO THAT VILLAGE INTO A MINDLESS TYPE-3 LIKE THEMSELVES!!! " Celipa lept to her

feet.

      " Whoawhoawhoa! " Vegeta fell back onto his tummy. His eyes watered and Cally patted him on the head to calm him

down.

      " ...they what? " Bejito turned a pale bluish-green.

      " No wonder even FREEZA'S afraid of them. " Ruby gawked, then narrowed her eyes at Bejito, " I told you we should've

checked out those villages more theroughly before sending people there. "

      " How was I supposed to know they had powers like THAT! " Bejito sweatdropped.

      " Poor Barudokko. He was so young. " Cally sniffled, then tossed another chocolate in her mouth, " So young! "

      " Well we're not just going to give up like that you know. This is a challange! " Ruby smirked, " We're going to do

something nobody's ever done before! Overthrow a type-3 village and bring one of their captive's back alive! "

      " Bu--but what if they've CHANGED him already! " Celipa said, worried.

      " Come on Celi, Bardock's practically a mirror-image of what a type-3 looks like--well, except maybe the eyes--but

he's a hard person to crack. If we leave right now we can probably get there within the hour. "

      Celipa sighed, then paused, " Ah, how long exactly have I been out for? "

      " 5 hours. Give or take. " Ruby shrugged.

      " FIVE HOURS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THEY COULD DO TO BARDOCK IN **FIVE HOURS!!! " Celipa gasped.**

      " Ah, poor Dock, we hardly knew ye. " Bejito nodded thoughtfully, " If we don't save you in time, old friend, I

promise we will divide your belongings up evenly. "

      " Beji! " Ruby twitched.

      " EehhhhWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! " Celipa wailed.

      " WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! " a little voice seemed to be

imitating her. Celipa paused and looked down to see Vegeta staring up at her with his mouth open, " Ahh...ahh..ahhhhh.. " he

made a few more noises curiously.

      " Awww... " Celipa sniffled, then grabbed and gave the little ouji a hug, " You're so cute!...... "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " ....**I want another little baby... " she said in a faraway voice, her eyes widened. Celipa looked over at Raditsu,**

" You'd like a little brother or sister to play with, wouldn't you, Raditsu-chan? "

      " Yeah! " he cheered, " Then I'd have somebody to talk to and play and spar with when you and Toussan aren't home! "

      " Ah, Celi, I'd hate to burst your bubble, but unless we get to that village soon and inact my flawless plan, I don't

think that's gonna happen anytime soon. " Ruby sweatdropped, tapping her on the shoulder.

      " OH! Right. " Celipa said, then sat Vegeta down.

      " He sure is chubby for a little baby. " Raditsu said, poking Vegeta in the side.

      " He's a baby Raditsu, they're all that way. " Celipa laughed, " Besides, the more mass they have when they're this

young equals to how much power their capable of wielding in childhood. "

      " Wow! You're gonna be really strong then, huh! " Raditsu grinned at Vegeta, patting him on the back. The toddler

lost his balance again and fell onto this back, staring up at the ceiling blankly. Raditsu sweatdropped, ::I hope my new

brother or sister move around better than this::

      " So, you have a plan already, huh? " Bejito smirked at his wife, impressed.

      " I try you know. " she folded her arms proudly, " Besides it's about time we teach those mush-loving type-3's a

lesson anyway. They're way overdue to be knocked down a notch! "

      " Are they really. " Bejito facefaulted.

      " Well you know what'll happen if they get a hold of one of us don't you? They'll practically overthrow the kingdom!

And then we'll under their peasant-mind-control and wearing THESE! " she tugged at the pelt the peasants had given Celipa.

      " Not to mention morphed into their image. " Celipa laughed nervously.

      " They can't do that to EVERYBODY you know. At least not to us women. " Ruby smirked, " ....right? "

      " Of course not! " Cally laughed, " If they did THAT then they wouldn't be able to reproduce and the whole species

would die out! "

      " Yeah, they're not THAT stupid. " Ruby replied, " NOW! Let's get to work! "

      Celipa got of bed, " So! Raditsu-chan! Ready to go on your very first offical mission with Kaasan? " she grinned.

      " HAI! " Raditsu cheered.

      " You gotta remember though, it's undercover, so you gotta be extra-sneaky, kay! "

      " This is so COOL! I'm gonna get my best training stuff on and get to use my very own scouter and defeat the evil

peasants and save Toussan! " he said happily, " Maybe I'll even get a medal for it! "

      Celipa smiled, " That's the spirit! "

      " Aw, why do **I** have to wear the itchy furry thing! " Bejito twitched.

      " BECAUSE it's my evil scheme. " Ruby said stubbornly, then chuckled, " Besides, you look cute in it. "

      " Realllly? "

      " Mmm-hmmm... "

      " Aw geez! Can't you guys do that sorta thing somewhere we can't hear you? " Nappa sweatdropped. The couple were

holding each other and moments away from kissing. Both Bejito and Ruby turned bright red when they realized everyone else in

the group was now staring at them.

      " Ah! Well, hahaha. " Ruby laughed nervously as they quickly parted.

      " Heh, I think Vegeta's gonna end up with a sibling too if they keep this up. " Nappa whispered to Cally.

      " Heeheehee, hear that Veggie-chan? " she looked down at him; Vegeta now wearing special toddler-sized royal armor

over his navy blue footie-pajamas.

      " After the insane labor I went through bringing HIM into the world I don't think he's getting a brother or sister

for quite a while. " Ruby said dryly, recalling what she went through, " 36 HOURS! What sort of baby takes 36 HOURS to

deliver?! "

      " *suck*suck*suck*! " Vegeta sucked on his pacifier while looking up at her happily.

      " ...only one as CUTE as you, Veggie-chan! " Ruby said sweetly, grabbed him and hugged the little baby tightly.

      " Mommy! " he chirped through the pacifier.

      " Awwww! " she hugged tighter.

      " I still don't see why we have to camouflage the limo if it can become invisible. " Celipa sweatdropped, now in a

light green version of the pink saiyajin armor she had lost to the peasants.

      " Because we're not dealing with just any saiyajin village here! " Bejito retorted, " These are, TYPE-3 PEASANTS!! "

lightning suddenly crashed behind him.

      " But we're indoors. " Celipa sweatdropped at the sudden special effect.

      " Kaasan Kaasan! " Raditsu ran up to her, " Look at me! "

      Celipa glanced back, the chibi had on Bardock's scouter, which looked a little big on him yet fit just nicely, " How

sweet. That's a very noble gesture of you Raditsu-kun! "

      " After we save Toussan I'm gonna give it back to him! " Raditsu said happily, then performed several practice

punches, " Heh, those evil peasants won't know what hit 'um! "

      " They're not evil, so much as "twisted". " Ruby thought outloud.

      " You know, if your plan doesn't work, we can always bribe them with some free candy! " Cally said, holding out a

box.

      " Oh my plot will work just fine! " Ruby nodded, " Right Bejito! "

      Bejito annoyedly scratched an itch on the fake makeshift pelt he was wearing, " Uh-huh. " he opened the driver's

seat and got in, " Everybody into the car! "

      The saiyajins piled in with the exception of Nappa, who was sighed at the car disappointedly.

      " You can squeeze in the back, Nappa! " Bejito sweatdropped. The tremendously large saiyajin pulled open the trunk

and just about squeezed into place, " There. You oh-kay? "

      " ...I can't feel my legs. "

      " Good. Now let's get going! " Bejito said, not really hearing what Nappa had said. The king stepped his foot on the

gas and the car practically barreled out of the garage.

      " So Kaasan? What's a type-3 peasant village like anyway? " Raditsu asked Celipa.

      " Well, for being so close to that lake it was really dry. The ground was completely made of dirt, no grass at all.

They have these small little hut-like houses like you see in the history books and they all wear furry clothes like the

imitation one Bejito has on. " Celipa explained, motioning to Bejito, who twitched in annoyance.

      " You know you could've been the one to wear this thing. " Bejito muttered.

      " Aw, lighten up Bejito. " Ruby mock-pouted, " Besides, they'll take it all MUCH more seriously if it's the King that

shows up instead of the same person who escaped them. They'll suspect you less! "

      " Yes, and when they take my brain and fry it in one of their primitive peasant frying pans THEN you'll see how

dangerous a plan this is! "

      " YOU decided to bring VEGETA along! That's even MORE dangerous! He's TWO! That's a very easy age to have his mind

manipulated like that! " Ruby pointed out.

      " Well if your unflawable plan works out as you planned it then bringing Vegeta with us shouldn't cause any harm in

the first place. " Bejito smirked. Ruby sweatdropped.

      " Ah, Celipa, are you sure this is the right place? " Ruby cocked an eyebrow as she looked out the car window. The

car was parked out on the side of the mountain looking down at the peasant village.

      " It doesn't look very dry to me. " Raditsu tilted his head, confused.

      " B--but it WAS! I mean, it LOOKED--oh I don't know WHAT to think! " Celipa looked truely baffled. Down on the once

near desert-esque hill which now sported an arena of wildflowers and various forms of plant-life.

      " It's a festival alright. " Bejito folded his arms.

      " A, what? " Celipa looked over at him.

      " After we drop people off at a type-3 village, the villagers usually celebrate their new "friend" by having a

"festival" in which they have parades and dine on sugary-treats. " Bejito explained.

      Celipa froze.

      :::" But the festival is to celebrate our new friends joining the village. " another peasant pouted.

      " WHOA! Wait a minute, we never said we were, haha, JOINING you. " Bardock twitched, slightly panicked.

      " Yes u did. " the peasant said w/big sparkily eyes.:::

      " WAHHHHHH!! ONE OF THEM MENTIONED THAT TO US BACK AT THE VILLAGE! " Celipa yelped, " You mean **this** is the

"festival" they were talking about!? Where they completely change nature around them itself and warp THAT to their

preferences as well!! "

      " You see now why many of us fear them. " Bejito said solemnly.

      " And why we send only the most deadly of our criminals here. " Ruby added.

      " That just isn't right. " Nappa shook his head, his eyes bulging out.

      " Can we fight 'um now? " Raditsu asked.

      " Not yet. We have to get close enough to let Bejito out. " Ruby replied.

      " GAHHH! " Bejito twitched, " I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WOULD BE HAVING A FESTIVAL WHEN I AGREED TO DO THIS!! THEIR POWERS

ARE AT THEIR PEAK DURING FESTIVALS!! "

      " Come on Bejito! "

      " IF OUR ROLES IN THIS PLOT OF YOURS WERE SWITCHED YOU'D BE ACTING THE SAME WAY I AM NOW!!! " Bejito snapped.

      " ... " Ruby avoided eye-contact and started to whistle.

      " I thought so. " Bejito said lamely.

      " Now! While Bejito makes small-talk with the peasants we will all each use these electrocuting devices to zap random

peasants unconsious until there's few enough of them for us to take on with physical force. Once we beat the remaining

peasants to a fleshy pulp, we will make their leader tell us where Dock is, got it? " Ruby said happily, going over it.

      " What if accidentally ZAP Bardock. " Celipa said uneasily.

      " Oh these things don't KILL them....unless you put it on that setting--but don't! If we were to kill even one of

them they would strike back at us with enough psychic power to blast our brains into jelly. " Ruby warned. The others

sweatdropped.

      Nappa put his on the lightest setting and curiously pulled the object towards his head, giving himself a slight

shock, " Heh-heh-heh! "

      " Ohhhhh... " Ruby groaned.

      " How're we gonna get Nappa out of the car anyway? " Raditsu said, tapping him.

      " ... " Bejito rubbed his chin, then grinned, " I have an idea! "

      " Oh my God this is stupid. " Ruby twitched.

      " HAHAHA! I can see my house from here! " Nappa laughed. Bejito had cut a large hole in the back roof with his ki

just large enough to fit Nappa's head and neck through.

      " Here. " Bejito stuck the gripping part of the electorcuting device in Nappa's mouth.

      " Hey Cally look! I'm decapitated! " Nappa laughed again, this time through the device.

      " You look cute Nap-kun! " Cally giggled.

      " That can't be safe. " Ruby said, then smirked, " Funny, but not safe. "

      " Ahhhh-- " Vegeta reached to put one of the things in his mouth the wrong way.

      " AHH VEGETA! " Ruby grabbed it before it could zap him, " You could give yourself brain-damage that way!! "

      " You're both crazy. " Celipa sweatdropped at Nappa's seemingly bodyless head.

      " Ah yes, but crazy in love! " Ruby leaned against Bejito and both royals grinned.

      " What'll they think when they see Nappa's head FLOATING there anyway?! " Celipa said.

      " He's uh, a, ah, apparition symbolizing all the people they have mutated and caused brain-damage to! " Bejito said

proudly.

      " WOOOOOOOOOOOO~~ " Nappa said through the device.

      " Plus if they come to attack him they'll smash their fragile mushy peasant bodies into the side of a 180inch-thick

liquid-steel hull that is our limo! " Ruby said happily.

      " Here you go Nappa! " Bejito adjusted the setting on the device to "stun".

      " What if he zaps himself by mistake? " Cally tilted her head, then popped another candy in her mouth.

      " Then, we....drive the car around the village as fast as it can go and spook the peasants by Nappa's ugly drooling

unconsious fried head! " Bejito said.

      " ...oh. " Nappa blinked.

      " There. I think we're close enough. " Bejito said in Veggie-like stealth mode as they parked the car behind one of

the giant cherry-blossom trees that had appeared in the village.

      " Then get out. " Ruby whispered.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Maybe...we should back up a bit. "

      " BEJITO! " she whispered louder and shoved the car door open, causing the king to topple out, " Bejito! Bardock is

one of our close friends! He's one of the last people I want to see turned into a peasant-zombie! Now get out there and help

him! "

      Bejito groaned as he got up and shudderingly shook the random flowers out of his fake villager garb, " Can I at least

bring my sword with me? I'll do better if I have my sword. "

      " *SLAM*! " the door to the limo slammed shut.

      " KUSO!! " Bejito twitched, then started smacking his fists against the door, " COME ON RUBY!! I'M NOT JOKING I WANT

TO BRING MY SWORD WITH ME INCASE I NEED TO START SLAUGHTERING THEM EXTRA-EARLY!!! "

      " Why are you banging your fists on the air like that mister? " a high-pitched little voice came from behind him.

Bejito shuddered and turned around only to sigh in relief that it wasn't a full-grown type-3 but several chibi ones.

      " Oh, hello there. "

      " Hello children. " Nappa said with the large shrub the gang had found to cover his head with temporarily.

      Bejito punched Nappa in the back of the head, " BAKA!!! Be quiet! Shubbery doesn't speak! "

      " You comin to the festival with us? " one of them asked sweetly, eating a lollipop.

      " We are celebrating the arrival of our new friend Baru-chan! " another chirped.

      The third clapped his hands and a large piece of candy appeared in his hands, " Wanna snack mister? " he held it up

to Bejito.

      ::H-how do they DO that?!:: " Ah, no thanks kids. I already ate. " he laughed nervously.

      " Come with us! " the forth tugged on Bejito's pelt, " The parade's about to start! " it giggled.

      " Umm, sure. Hahaha. " Bejito uneasily followed them down the hill towards the edge of the village. One of the chibi

peasants floated up to inspect the bush.

      " You sure smell funny for a plant. " it tilted its head.

      " HOO-HA! " Nappa spun his head around to instantly shake the bush off his noggin and zap the chibi in the process.

      " WAHHHHH!! " the peasant squealed and fell to the ground unconsious.

      " I WIN! " Nappa laughed loudly, " ONWARD HO! "

      The rest of the gang inside the car started it up and the limo began to drive downhill.

      " Huh, man this is gonna be tougher than I thought. " Bejito said as they entered into the village. Nearly all the

peasants were identical except for the morphed saiyajins who still retained their hair-color, build, height and weight, " Man

why couldn't Bardock end up with his mom's hair instead! " he twitched at the amount of spiky-fluff-haired heads, then froze

when he noticed something very amiss on one of them that screamed out something similar to when you find the little guy in

the red hat in a "Where's Waldo" book. It was a peasant, wearing black sunglasses, " HA! Dock! Dockers over here! " he waved

only to pause as the saiyajin continued walking blindly in the direction he was headed. Bejito turned to follow him.

      " Hey mister where're ya goin? " one of the chibis spoke up again. Bejito faultered.

      " Ah, I see a friend of mine. I'm going to catch up to him, oh-kay? " he grinned cheesily.

      " Oh-kay! " the chibi chirped and continued on his way with his other 2 friends.

      " HEY! **HEY! " ::How fast is he walking ANYWAY!: Bejito mentally complained to himself. He ran faster and dashed**

infront of the saiyajin, " Bardock, *huff* *puff* hi. " he caught his breath.

      " ... " the saiyajin said nothing but continued to stare forward.

      " Come on, I recognize the facial scars, Dock. " he said while lifting the saiyajin's sunglasses, " I know it's

y--YAHHH! " Bejito nearly fell backward.

      Bardock's eyeballs looked like two video-screens full of tv snow.

      " HOLY CRAP WHAT DID YOU PSYCHOS DO TO HIS HEAD!! " Bejito looked completely shocked and disgusted.

      Inside the nearby limo Ruby slapped herself on the forehead, " Oh God... "

      " HI there! " a voice squealed from behind him. Bejito spun around just intime for one of the peasants to grab and

hug him tightly, " You are NEW, what is your name? "

      " LET GO OF ME YOU MUSH-MINDED PEASANTS!! " Bejito thrust his electrocutional device at the peasant, frying him to

unconsiousness. The peasants arms went limp and he fell to the ground. Several peasants lunged at him in aggitation and

Bejito quickly fried them all as well, " **BWAHAHAHHA! EAT TASER, PEASANTS!! " he laughed maniacally, frying as many as he**

could with each shot.

      " How did I know he was going to go overboard with this once he started. " Ruby sweatdropped, getting out of the car

and bringing Vegeta with her, " Celipa! Raditsu! You come with me! Cally you drive the car down as soon as we clear a path!

Nappa! " she pulled out two more spare tasers and stuck them into his mouth, " Show no mercy. "

      " I cafh breef! " Nappa squeaked out, his face slowly turning blue.

      " BWAHAHA! "

      " *GA-ZAAAP*! " Bejito fried another 3 peasants.

      " THAT'LL TEACH **YOU** TO MESS WITH THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OU!! " he laughed boastfully.

      " UHHHHHHHG. " a voice growled from above him. Bejito paused as shadow suddenly covered him.

      " Ah... " the king looked up to see a huge peasant even bigger than Nappa, " Err, hi! I can tell you're not native to

this village either...are you? " he laughed nervously.

      " EEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.... "

      " Aw crap. " Bejito snorted. He was now tied to a pole on the stage set up in the middle of the village. Bardock and

a few other still non-type-3-looking saiyajins were tied up as well, " YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M YOUR RULER!!! " he

screamed, powering up and trying to free himself.

      " SILENCE! " one of the peasants on-stage snapped at him, " THE GREAT ONE IS APPROACHING! "

      " The Great One! "

      " The Great One! " the peasants murmured to themselves as they all suddenly went down on one knee in respect.

      " "The Great One"? " Bejito cocked an eyebrow. His eyes suddenly widened to see another type-3 emerge out from behind

a tree. Bejito's jaw dropped to the ground. This particular type-3 saiyajin had on what looked like a bright pink version of

an indian chief's head-dress, marks under his eyes in the same bright color--shaped like the lines baseball players wear

under their eyes to protect them from the sun, two fat tiger-like stripes in pink face-paint on either arm, a necklace with

fish incisor teeth on it, and a staff with a golden emblem ontop similar to that of the royal's only with a flat silouette of

a type-3's head ontop. To top it all off, this particular saiyajin's tail was a bright, fluffy pink color similar to Goku's

in ssj4 had the saiyajin decided to stick his tail in a dryer for an hour or so.

      " What is it with you guys and pink?! " Bejito face-faulted.

      " Silence! " "the great one" pointed his staff at Bejito, then waddled up to the platform. He glanced over at him,

" You are King Bejito-sama, are you not? "

      " Uh-huh. " Bejito said flatly.

      " ...what are you doing out here? "

      " Umm, top-secret royal mission. " he smiled nervously.

      " O!!! " the leader said as if enlightened, then walked over to Bardock.

      " W--HEY! AREN'T YOU GOING TO UNTIE ME! " Bejito complained to the leader.

      " And what are you doing here, Barudokko Koi? " the saiyajin bonked Bardock over the head with his staff.

      " YEOW!! " Bardock exclaimed in pain, " Hey--? What am I doing here!? " he looked over to his right and nearly fell

over, " BEJITO!!! "

      " Hahaha, hi there buddy! Long time no see eh? Hahaha. " Bejito laughed nervously.

      " I just saw you this morning. " Bardock twitched, then noticed where he was, " Why are we tied up? "

      " Apparently their going to either burn us at the stake to feed themselves, sacrifice us to whatever deity it is

these guys worship, or use their superior psychic powers to morph us both into type-3's like them. " Bejito rattled off.

      " WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? " Bardock exclaimed.

      " I dunno, if we don't get rescued, I'd rather be sacrified before being eaten by my own people---or turned into one

of...THEM. " Bejito shuddered, motioning to the group below, who were all standing up again and mostly had clueless happy

expressions on their faces.

      " OH GOD NO!!! " Bardock wailed, then powered up and tried to pull himself free the way Bejito had just moments ago.

      " MY FELLOW FRIENDS! " the leading peasant started as he stood in the middle of the platform. There were various

other captive saiyajin tied to the floor and to other poles, " WE ARE HERE TO CELEBRATE OUR 100'TH YEAR OF PEACE AND HARMONY

SINCE WE SAIYAJIN LANDED ON THIS PLANET!! AND WHAT BETTER A WAY TO CONTINUE OUR CELEBRATION BUT BY STARTING OFF WITH

INITIATING OUR NEW RECRUITS!! " he pointed around to all the tied up saiyajin.

      " HOLY CRAP THEY ARE GONNA TURN US INTO BRAIN-DEAD MUSH-MINDS LIKE THEMSELVES!! " Bardock gawked.

      " WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE A PEASANT!!! " Bejito wailed, then paused, " Hey, pink-feather guy? You

KNOW I'm your king, right? "

      The leader paused and nodded.

      " Well since I'm your king, you have to let **me** go. I order you guys, I rule the planet, see? "

      " No way Bejito you tell them to free me too! " Bardock paled.

      " I will I will! Free him too oh-kay? " he said to the leader.

      " And how are you going to punish us? We ARE the punishment? " the peasant smirked.

      " Ah, I don't have to punish you, I can just say, ah, don't let it..happen, again? " Bejito offered.

      " Hmm......no! " he said cheerfully.

      " WAHH! " Bejito sweatdropped, hanging his head.

      " NOW, I SHALL USE THE MIGHTY POWER OF THE MAGICAL NYOU-BO TO INITIATE THE PROCESS! "

      " HEY SLOW DOWN THERE! DON'T WE GET A SAY IN THIS! " Bardock exclaimed. The peasant leader waddled over to him and

poked him lightly with the tip of his staff.

      " No. " he said sweetly.

      " YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " a battle cry came out from behind him and the leader froze in

confusion as his staff suddenly disappeared from his hands. He looked up to see a small figure smirking before him wearing a

maroon-colored saiyajin armor and a green scouter just a little too big for him and holding onto the staff.

      " Hey there! " Raditsu grinned at them, then narrowed his eyes, " I don't care if all of you look like my Toussan or

not! I'm **not** letting you hurt him! "

      " OOOH! GIMMIE THAT BACK! " the leader lundged for his staff. Raditsu swung it up and made contact with the underside

of the peasant's chin, causing him to twitch violently. Peasants started climbing onto the platform defensively. Raditsu

swung the weapon hard enough to knock the leader across the floor and began firing ki-blasts at the group of peasants with

one arm and smacking them with the leader's staff with the other.

      " Hey! You're pretty good! " Bardock grinned, impressed.

      " Thank you Toussan! " Raditsu said happily, then dodged another punch down to his head only to yelp as a chibi

peasant his size grabbed him from behind, " LET GO!! " he powered up and knocked him off only to turn back around to find one

of the adult peasants had snatched the staff back from him and was aiming one of the points on it at his head. Raditsu

gulped.

      " You've been a bad little boy. " the peasant tried to look scary, " OOF! " he cried out as he suddenly felt a

searing pain to his side and flew backwards off the platform.

      " NOBODY HURTS **MY** SON! " Celipa yelled at them, " Raditsu, get behind me, we'll cover each other. "

      " Hai! " the chibi nodded.

      " CELIPA! "

      She blinked and looked over to see Bardock, " BARDOCK-KUN! You're oh-kay! " she beamed.

      " Well, sort of. " he sweatdropped, motioning to the ropes.

      " I got it! " a deep voice said from behind Bardock and Bejito.

      Bardock looked over to see what looked like a torso and neck-less Nappa, " WAHH! NAPPA?! WHERE'S THE REST OF YOUR

BODY!? "

      " In the car. " he knocked on the invisible object surrounding him.

      " You totaled my car... " Bejito looked slightly hurt; Nappa's legs and feet sticking out what would've been the

floor of the vehicle and his arms out the windows.

      Nappa grabbed the ropes on either saiyajin with each hand from behind and easily snapped them with his giant fingers,

freeing them both, " There! ...now if only I could get out of here? " he looked down at the car still partially trapping him.

      " YAAAAAAAAAAH!!! " Bardock leaped in to attack the group of the peasants heading for Celipa and Raditsu, " YOU LEAVE

MY FAMILY ALONE!!! " he noticed Bejito walking across the platform out of the corner of his eye, " HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

      " HELP US!! " Celipa added.

      " Oh, I will. " Bejito smirked as he strutted down the steps and walked up to the still-dizzy peasant leader, " Hi.

How ya feelin? "

      " Wahhh~~ " the leader twitched, just starting to regain consiousness.

      " That good huh? " the king snickered.

      " Here. " a voice said from beside him. Bejito looked over to see a slightly battle-torn Ruby holding out the

peasant's staff for Bejito, " I had to fight off quite a few of the bigger ones for this. " she handed it to him.

      " What'll we need THIS for? "

      " Well, not us. It's what THEY won't be needing it for, anymore. " Ruby pointed to the peasant leader, " If this is

what really turns people into type-3 peasants, then I don't think they exactly have the maturity to hande using it. We should

put it away in the treasury for safe-keeping. "

      " And, what if this ISN'T the tool. What if this is just something they use for show and the real way they change

other saiyajins is by something in their own makeup. Like a disease or something that only they carry and control. "

      Ruby laughed, " Peasant-"GERMS"? HAHAHA, please! "

      " BWAHAHAHAHA! Yeah I guess it does sound a little odd. " Bejito laughed with her.

      " OHHHHhhhh.... my head. " the peasant groaned as he sat up, then shook his head slightly to see Ruby bent down and

smiling at her.

      " Hello! " she said happily, then flicked her fingers at his forehead and knocked him back out cold, " He won't be

back up for a couple hours. " she stood up again, " Well, lets go back and help Bardock on the others. What do you think,

Veggie-chan? " Ruby lookd over her shoulder to the baby-carrier she had Vegeta in.

      " Wah-ya? " the chibi blinked curiously.

      " Aww! " Ruby clasped her hands together.

      " I'll take that as yes! " Bejito patted Vegeta on the head and the king and queen ran off back into the battle.

      " HA HA HA HA!!! " Bardock sent several more ki-blasts at the surrounding peasants. One dove at him and he ducked

backward then kicked the peasant in the jaw with his knee as soon as it flew over him, " RADITSU! YOU HAVE MY SCOUTER? WHAT'S

MOST OF THEIR POWER LEVELS? " he called out while blocking punches from two more of the villagers.

      " 6800! There's a few 7000's though! " Raditsu called back, fighting another group of them.

      " Alright then. " Bardock said, then formed a large ball of ki similar to a kamehameha and blasted an entire group of

the peasants, knocking them all unconsious and slightly singed, " HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! " he exclaimed as he let loose

another blast.

      Raditsu grinned, impressed, then let loose a similar blast, though not as powerful as Bardock's, " HAAAAAAAAAA!!! "

A peasant swung his fist at Raditsu from behind. The chibi grabbed it with his hand and flung the peasant over his head and

down crashing into several others.

      " HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! " Celipa traded punches with one of the peasants; both blocking each others blows to fast

for either to get a hit in. Celipa nailed him with a kick to the shins and whacked him across the head.

      " YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! " Bejito swung his sword at dozens more of the peasants. Ruby took her dark red robe off to

reveal her saiyajin armor, tossed the robe to Nappa, and flew at a nearby peasant creaming him in the back of the head,

" GARRIKU HO!!! " Bejito shouted as he sent the huge red-tinted blast at some of the peasants.

      " YAH! " Ruby kicked a nearby peasant, then paused when she realized her back suddenly felt a lot lighter than it had

2 minutes ago, " AH.......ah.... " she swung her head over her shoulder and screamed when she saw Vegeta was no longer in the

baby-holder on her back, " VEGETA!!! "

      " Huh? " Bejito blinked, looking over at her.

      " VEGETA!! VEGETA'S GONE!!! "

      Bejito bit his lip in worry, then shouted back to the others, " YOU GUYS SEEN VEGETA? "

      " NO! " Celipa shouted back.

      " I THOUGHT HE WAS WITH YOU! " Bardock said.

      " ERRR... " Bejito started fighting past the peasants not only to knock them unconsious but to find where Vegeta had

waddled off to.

      " *yawwwwwwn*~! " a tired little yawn came from a chubby little royal chibi as he sat down leaning against one of the

trees. Vegeta rubbed his eyes sleepily.

      " H--hi there. " a shy voice said from above him. Vegeta looked upward to see a small crowd of chibi peasants just a

head or two taller than him along with several full-grown peasants; all staring at him in awe, " You're cute. What's your

name? "

      Bejito saw his son out of the corner of his eye, " THERE HE IS! " he shouted loud enough so the others could hear

him, " UNDER THE TREE! "

      Vegeta stared wide-eyed at the audiance he had somehow captured by taking a nap. The little toddler smiled and slowly

got to his feet, using the tree to help him up, " Hi. "

      The small crowd of peasants stared intently at him.

      " He has such a kawaii little voice. " one said in awe.

      " Hi! " Vegeta said again, braver this time, " My, my name is, my name is, Vegeta Oujisama. " more and more peasants

paused from fighting and waddled over to sit and watch the little ouji, " And I'm the, the, great and powerful saiyajin no

ouji. " he grinned, finishing his sentence.

      " Awwwwwwwwww... " all the peasants who weren't unconsious from the battle were now staring at him w/big sparkily

eyes.

      " And now you're going home! " Ruby said cheerfully, picking Vegeta up under the arms.

      " I taught him how to say that you know. " Bejito said, proud of himself.

      " That's very impressive Beji. " she smirked at him. He smirked back. Bardock's family, who were still in the middle

of the square yet now without anyone to fight, stared blankly in confusion at the scene before them.

      " So...they like Vegeta. " Bardock blinked.

      " Better him them me. " Raditsu sweatdropped, then smiled up at Bardock, " Here's your scouter back, Toussan! "

      " Thanks. " Bardock said, putting the scouter back on, " You did a good job fighting those guys back there Raditsu. "

he smirked, " How'd you like to come on mission with us next time? We'll get you your own scouter and everything. "

      " YEAH!!! THAT'D BE GREAT! " the chibi grinned.

      " So, you all enjoy Vegeta-kun's company, huh? " Ruby said to the peasants, who all nodded at once, watching the

chibi, " Well, maybe if you're all GOOD peasants from now on, we'll let him come back to visit you---eventually. "

      " Will you all behave now? " Bejito narrowed his eyes at them.

      " HAI BEJITO-SAMA! "

      " Better! " the king grinned, " Now let's go home everyone! " he said, flying off. Ruby followed him along with

Nappa and Cally, who was sitting on the car and leaning her back against the windshield; making it appear as if she was

floating along.

      " I hope they can get me out of this thing. " Nappa remarked, looking down at the invisible car.

      " Oh I'm sure Bejito has a plan! " Cally said happily.

      " Thanks for saving me back there. " Bardock spoke up to Celipa as the family finally flew off, just a little bit

behind Bejito's group, " I, really didn't want to end up like them. " he motioned down below to where some of the criminals-

-turned-type-3-peasants were.

      " Bardock-kun we would **save** you no matter WHAT sort of danger you were in. You know that. " Celipa laughed lightly.

      " Yeah. " he smiled, then thought for a moment, " Ya know, I don't think that was my Toussan's village after all. "

      " I should hope not. "

      " Well, at least we're all oh-kay, AND Bejito got that pole of theirs they use to mutate other saiyajins so they

can't do that anymore. Hopefully he'll just go back to sending people to the castle's dungeon instead of these villages. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Hey Bardock? " Celipa smiled, " Let's have another baby. "

      " WAHHH! " Bardock nearly fell out of the sky, " Raditsu's finally grown-up enough to take out on most of our

missions and NOW you want ANOTHER baby!? " he gawked incediously.

      " Well I was looking at Vegeta earlier before we came to rescue you and I thought "Raditsu would love to have a

little brother or sister to play with"! " she smiled.

      " Please Toussan! " Raditsu added eagerly.

      " Ah, I guess soon but, can't you guys at least let me recover from THIS particular trama first? " he sweatdropped.

      " Of course. " Celipa nodded, " We'll have another when we're both good and ready! "

      " ...can we call it Raditsu #2? " Raditsu grinned.

      " No! " they both sweatdropped.

      " ... "

      " We'll call him Bardock Jr! " Bardock chirped.

      " And what if it's a girl? " Celipa smirked, pointing out, " We could call her Celi-chan! "

      " Maybe we should wait until you actually get pregnant and we find out what the gender's going to be. " Bardock

thought.

      " Agreed! " Celipa said cheerfully, " Now let's get back and help them get Nappa out of that limo! "

      " Oh Vegeta-sama. " one of the peasants said as they all remained seated and staring up at the sky, " We hope you

return to play with us soon. "

      " *FWOOOOOOOOOOOSH*!!! " a huge, sudden flash of light came from behind them. The peasants all looked over their

shoulders simaltaniously to see what looked like a strange round craft with pointed tenticles coming out of the sides.

      " HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! " Goku and Vegeta shouted as they opened the top; Vegeta in his saiyajin ouji armor and a black

eye-mask and Goku in his saiyajin oujo costume. Both paused and blinked to see a sea of peasants staring up at them in

surprise.

      Goku blinked, " ...you're, not Bulma, are you? "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

1:17 PM 10/29/2003

THE END!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You just HAD to throw a curveball and add me and Kakarrotto in there, didn't you?

Chuquita: (grins) Aw Veggie, it wouldn't be a fic w/o you and Son-kun!

Goku: (holding a pumpkin bag with goodies in it) Haha, trick-or-treat!

Chuquita: I have to say it moved along pretty well for a one-shot. (happily) AND I got to have that little snipit of part of

what was going on w/the present Z senshi this halloween!

Vegeta: (snickers) I bet Onna was a witch...with a big green nose.

Goku: (Mr. Quotation) I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...

Chuquita: I plan to post his one on Halloween, so I hope everyone enjoys the holiday! :D

Goku: (happily) It's the only day of the year were you can get candy just for dressing up in a pretty costume! (tugs at oujo

outfit which he's suddenly wearing)

Vegeta: (falls over) WAHHH! (gets back up) YOU CUT THAT OUT!!

Goku: (pouts) But I like my oujo costume little Veggie.

Vegeta: Well I **DON'T!** (face goes bright red) (mumbles) I never gave you permission to wear that in public.

Chuquita: (to audiance) The next fic is another one-shot, however this one occurs at the other end of the dbz timeline

spectrum!

Goku: (chirps) During GT!

Chuquita: For anyone who's read "Lost in Space", this one-shot occurs shortly after that once Veggie, Goku, Trunks, Pan, and

Giru get back home and use the black-star dragonballs in that special room they were kept to wish Goku back to an adult. The

room Kami kept the black-star dragonballs in has special walls that prevent the balls from leaving the planet again. Anyway,

it has to do with Trunks and his attempt to finally save Goten from his cellphone addiction; including how the youngest Son

boy got into using the object all the time in the first place.

Goku: (whispers secretly) Veggie saves the day. (giggles)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Baka...stop giving stuff away!

Chuquita: After that one-shot I have the chiwisheskakhuman fic, then the Goggie parody, and the next Piccolo one-shot. By

then I should figure out which stories come after Piccolo one-shot.

Goku: (eating a candy bar, swallows it, then picks up toddler Veggie and gives him his bottle) Awww, extra-extra-little

Veggie is so *sweet*!

Chuquita: Before we go we have one more "Ask Veggie" someone asked in the last fic's chapter 4 review! (but I couldn't

include cuz there was no chapter 5)

Dear Veggie, from SacredGoggles: Ok, Veggie, what did you think when you first saw Gohan and Goten? Goku, what did you think

when you first saw Veggie?

Vegeta: (thinks) Gohan looked like a very determind saiyajin peasant raised by Namekians.

Goku: Ah! The Piccolo-gi! (grins and tugs at his own gi).

Vegeta: He didn't look like much of a challange though at first. Goten....Goten looked like nature decided to pull some

cosmic joke and remind me just how very much gone for good Kakarrotto was. Or that Onna had somehow taken a sample of

Kakarrotto's blood and had him cloned inside of her. I accidentally called that kid Kakarrotto so many times during the first

two years I had to keep slapping myself up the head to correct it.

Goku: My turn to answer! (grins). When I first got to where everybody was fighting Nappa while Veggie was sitting on that log

I looked at him and thought "Look how LITTLE that one is!" Until Veggie actually got up to fight me I thought he was just the

lackey or something since he didn't cause any harm to anybody while that big guy and the little green monsters did!

Vegeta: (twitches) You thought **I was the lackey!?**

Goku: Well you just sat there playing with the scouter on your head and talking to yourself. (smiles) You seemed really nice!

...until you got up and tried to kill me.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Uh-huh.

Chuquita: And that's the REAL end for the "Ask Veggie" questions for now! :D Oh! And to Saiyan*Queen*Vega, yes I did just

mess up with the color of the kaka-germs. I never got around to going back to the last fic they were in and checking to see

they were green instead of red. I got red because that's the color they make Veggie glow. I guess I'll have to decide whether

their offical color will be green or red next time they show up. (to audiance) We'll see you next fic! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Goku: (cheers) HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!

Kaka-germs: (all wearing various little halloween costumes) HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Vegeta: O_O ...ah, hai. (shocked at the kaka-germs) HAPPY..halloween.


End file.
